Septimus
Prinz Septimus ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2007 erschienenen Film Der Sternwanderer. Septimus ist der jüngste Sohn des Königs von Stormhold und der siebte Prinz des Reichs. Da nur ein Sohn König werden kann, töten sich die Geschwister der Königsfamilie schon seit Generationen gegenseitig. Als die verbliebenen Prinzen auf die Suche nach einem Juwel geschickt werden, um zu entscheiden wer von ihnen König wird, erfährt Septimus außerdem von der Existenz eines Sterns, der ewiges Leben schenken kann. Er wurde von Mark Strong dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Septimus ist der siebte Sohn des Königs von Stormhold. In seiner Familie ist es gewöhnliche Sache dass Brüder sich gegenseitig umbringen um letztlich den Thron erben zu können; auch ihr Vater ist so an die Macht gekommen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihr Vater im Sterben liegt sind nur noch vier der sieben Prinzen am Leben, der Rest hat sich bereits gegenseitig umgebracht. Probleme mit der Thronfolge Während alle verbliebenen Prinzen außer einem am Todesbett ihres Vaters ausharren, offenbart der König dass sie warten werden, bis auch Sekundus auftaucht. Dieser tritt kurz darauf in den Saal und der König behauptet daraufhin dass es mit der Tradition bricht, dass nach dem Tod des Königs noch vier seiner Söhne am Leben sind. Er beginnt davon zu sprechen dass er sämtliche seiner zwölf Brüder getötet hat, um König zu werden, Septimus unterbricht ihn jedoch und verrät, dass sie alle die Geschichte bereits kennen. Der König befiehlt Sekundus daraufhin, aus dem Fenster zu schauen und ihm zu verraten was er sieht. Als Sekundus dies tut, hoffnungsvoll dass dies bedeutet dass er derjenige sein wird, der den Thron erben wird, stößt Septimus ihn jedoch - sehr zur Freude seines Vaters - aus dem Fenster. Der König fragt daraufhin wo sich seine Tochter Una befindet und die Söhne verraten, dass Una seit Jahren nicht gesehen wurde. Der König ermahnt seine Söhne, daran zu denken dass der Thron an einen männlichen Erben gehen wird, wobei er besonders Septimus anspricht der schwört dass er seiner Schwester nichts angetan hat. Da die Erbfolge immer noch nicht geklärt ist, nimmt der König seine Kette mit dem Königsjuwel ab. Diese fliegt plötzlich aus dem Fenster und der König offenbart, dass derjenige der Brüder, der das Juwel zurückbringt, der König sein wird. Nach dem Tod des Königs treffen sich Septimus und Tertius mit Primus am Sarg ihres Vaters. Es werden Getränke gereicht und alle trinken. Plötzlich fällt jedoch der Priester, vergiftet, tot zu Boden. Die Brüder erkennen geschockt was dies bedeutet und während sie lauernd abwarten, wer von ihnen der nächste ist der stirbt, stirbt auch Tertius an dem Gift. Geschockt schaut Septimus seinen Bruder an und stirbt danach scheinbar ebenfalls, als Primus sich daraufhin siegessicher wähnt und die Krone aufsetzen will stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Septimus seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat. Er lacht seinen Bruder wegen dessen Naivität aus und behauptet außerdem sadistisch, dass Primus den Priester getötet hat indem er aus dem falschen Becher getrunken hat. Er gibt seinem Bruder den Ratschlag, im Schloss zu bleiben und die Jagd nach dem Juwel Septimus zu überlassen. Jagd nach dem Juwel Primus und Septimus verlassen das Schloss zur gleichen Zeit und beide ziehen in unterschiedliche Richtungen aus, um den Stern zu finden. Mit seinem Gefolge vertraut Septimus dem Rat eines Weissagers und reist nach Süden, letztendlich landet er mit seinem Trupp jedoch am Meer ohne auch nur eine Spur des Juwels gefunden zu haben. Daher lässt Septimus den Weissager vor sich bringen. Er fordert, dass der Wahrsager die Runen noch ein mal befragt, lässt sich aber zuvor erklären wie die Runen funktionieren. Er erkennt, welche Form die Runen annehmen, wenn eine Frage, die er stellt, wahr ist. Daraufhin befiehlt Septimus dem Mann, die Runen hochzuwerfen und als der Wahrsager dem Befehl folgt, fragt Septimus während die Runen noch in der Luft sind, ob der Wahrsager für Primus arbeitet. Als die Runen auf dem Boden landen erkennt Septimus, dass die Antwort der Runen "Ja" ist, und er rammt dem Wahrsager einen Dolch ins Herz. Da sich die Prophezeihungen des Wahrsagers bisher nicht bewahrheitet haben, nimmt Septimus die Runen daraufhin selbst an sich und erfährt, dass er im Westen nach dem Juwel suchen muss. Während Septimus weiterreist, wird sein Bruder Primus von der Hexe Lamia ermordet. Kurz darauf findet Septimus tatsächlich die Leiche seines Bruders. Obwohl er sich siegessicher wähnt, fällt ihm dann ein dass er trotzdem noch den Stein benötigt, um König zu werden. Plötzlich hört Septimus ein Geräusch und findet einen Überlebenden. Von diesem erfährt er, dass Primus in eine Falle der Hexe getappt ist und dass das Juwel, das sowohl Septimus als auch Primus suchen, sich im Besitz des gefallenen Sterns Yvain befindet. Septimus fragt sich, ob Lamia etwa auch hinter dem Stein her ist, aber der Überlebende erwähnt dass die Hexe hinter dem Herz des Sterns her ist. Septimus erinnert sich an die Legende, dass das Herz eines Sterns ewiges Leben bedeutet und erkennt dann geschockt, dass es bedeutet dass er König für immer sein kann, wenn er sowohl Stein als auch Herz erhält. In einer Händlerstadt im Norden angekommen verhört Septimus einen der Händler, der Yvain gesehen haben soll. Da dieser vor kurzer Zeit allerdings von der Hexe Lamia verflucht wurde und nur Tiergeräusche machen kann, glaubt Septimus dass der Mann sich über ihn lustig machen will und ersticht ihn. Nachdem Yvain und Tristan sich von ihrem Begleiter Captain Shakespeare getrennt haben, taucht Septimus mit seinen Soldaten auf dessen Schiff auf. Bevor er und seine Männer an Bord gehen, erinnert Septimus sie daran, welch furchterregenden Ruf Captain Shakespeare hat. Während seine Soldaten auf dem Schiff Shakespeares Männer in Schach halten, geht Septimus unter Deck wo er erstaunt und verstört feststellt, dass Shakespeare in Frauenkleidern zu klassischer Musik tanzt. Als Shakespeare Septimus erkennt, fragt Septimus wo er Yvain findet und verprügelt Shakespeare, als dieser nichts verrät. Bevor er Shakespeare jedoch ernsthaft verletzen kann, stürmt der Rest von Shakespeares Crew in den Raum; sie haben Septimus' Truppen bereits überrumpelt. Komplett unterlegen stürzt sich Septimus daher aus dem Fenster der Kabine und springt in den See. Septimus gibt die Verfolgung jedoch nicht auf sondern setzt die Jagd nach dem Stern alleine fort. Duell mit den Hexen Septimus kann Yvain bis zu einem Steinbruch verfolgen, in dem die Hexen Lamia, Mormo und Empusa leben. Während er sich dem Haus nähert sieht er, dass Tristan dort ebenfalls herumschnüffelt und er schleicht sich an und hält Tristan eine Klinge an den Hals. An dem Tattoo auf Septimus' Hand erkennt Tristan ihn jedoch als einen der Prinzen und verrät, dass er dessen Bruder Primus kannte. Septimus will wissen was Tristan hier tut und dieser erwidert, dass er ihn das selbe fragen könnte - er hat seit Beginn der Konversation eine Klinge auf Septimus' Bauch gerichtet. Die beiden einigen sich auf einen Waffenstillstand und beschließen, die Hexen gemeinsam anzugreifen. Obwohl Tristan nicht weiß, ob er Septimus überhaupt vertrauen kann, erwidert Septimus dass er keine andere Wahl hat. Die beiden stürmen in den Raum und Septimus bekommt die Sklavin der Hexen zu fassen. Diese entpuppt sich zu seinem Schrecken jedoch sowohl als seine Schwester Una, als auch als Tristans Mutter. Daher lässt er Una los und widmet sich Empusa, die ihn mit Feuer beschießt. Septimus kann sich wieder aufraffen und stürmt erneut auf Empusa zu, diese erhitzt jedoch sein Schwert so dass er es vor Schmerz fallen lassen muss. Während Empusa weiterhin Feuer aus ihren Händen schießt, findet Septimus jedoch einen Speer in der Nähe, greift ihn und wirft ihn auf Empusa zu. Diese wird von dem Speer aufgespießt und an die Wand gepinnt. Obwohl sie zuerst provokant kichert, erliegt Empusa dann aber doch ihren Wunden und stirbt. Als Septimus auf die anderen beiden Hexen zustürmt, zückt Lamia jedoch eine Voodoo-Puppe. Dieser bricht sie Arme und Beine, wodurch Septimus dasselbe Schicksal ereilt. Während Septimus schreiend zu Boden fällt wirft Lamia die Voodoo-Puppe in einen Brunnen, wodurch Septimus quasi in der Luft ertrinkt. Erschrocken erkennt er, was geschieht, und stirbt kurz danach. Daraufhin erscheint er als Geist neben den Geistern all seiner anderen Brüder, die an diese Form gebunden sind bis ein Thronfolger gefunden ist. Da mit Septimus der letzte Sohn des Königs gestorben ist, fragen die Brüder sich was sie jetzt machen sollen. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass sie lernen müssen, miteinander zu leben. Kurz darauf nutzt Lamia die Voodoo-Puppe jedoch erneut - diesmal um Septimus' Leiche zu kontrollieren und diese in den Kampf gegen Tristan zu schicken. Verwundert schauen die Geister dabei zu und auch Septimus kann sich nicht erklären was passiert. Da der tote Septimus keine Schmerzen verspürt, kann Tristan ihm auch keinen Schaden zufügen, sorgt allerdings dafür dass ein Kronleuchter zu Boden fällt und Septimus' Leiche unter sich begräbt. Als alle Hexen besiegt sind hebt Tristan das Juwel auf. Als Sohn Unas ist er der letzte männliche Erbe der Königsfamilie von Stormhold und dadurch der nächste König. Als sie dies erkennen, werden die Prinzen von ihrem Geisterdasein befreit und erlöst. Galerie SeptimusPrimus.png| SeptimusSekundusTertius.png| SeptimusZweifel.png| SeptimusTötetWahrsager.png| SeptimusBrüderGeist.png| SeptimusTrifftShakespeare.png SeptimusTristan.png SeptimusSiehtUna.png SeptimusSchock.png SeptimusGeist.png Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Tot